kamenriderkabutofandomcom-20200213-history
Sou Yaguruma
(KickHopper) Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle Kamen Rider Kabuto Worms Beetle Larva (Another Kabuto) |type = Anti-Hero (Current, God Speed Love timeline) Hero (at first, Rarely) Villain (Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Vs. Dai-Shocker & as Another Kabuto) |rider = Anti-Hero (Current, God Speed Love timeline) Hero (Rarely) Villain (Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Vs. Dai-Shocker) |affiliation = ZECT Another Riders |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = My Flower |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes =22 (Kabuto) 2 (Decade) 3 (Movie) TBA (Zi-O) |cast = Hidenori Tokuyama |label2 = Kamen Rider TheBee (I) Kamen Rider KickHopper Another Kabuto |image2 = TheBee Zecter= |-| Hopper Zecter= |-| Anotherwatch= }} is , before which he was the first user of . He was also formerly an agent of ZECT, but later became insane after being consumed by an obsessive desire to defeat Kabuto and be the only Kamen Rider to defeat the Worms. In Kamen Rider Zi-O, he transforms into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form. History TV series Yaguruma, prior as TheBee, had his own personal army of ZECT Troopers called Shadow, which had yellow stripes on their uniform, indicating that they are an elite unit of ZECT Troopers. He is a perfectionist, believing in a philosophy known as . When he's calm, he's a caring person who possesses a strict code of teamwork and demands perfection. He cares deeply for his team members, and in battle he is a brilliant tactician. However, he's also impulsive, brash and quick to anger. It is interesting to note that during battle he primarily uses kicks, foreshadowing his later role as Kamen Rider KickHopper. After Tendou defeated him, Yaguruma became obsessed with revenge which caused to disregard the safety of his team which cost him TheBee Zecter and his position at Shadow. With the loss of his dignity and rank, Yaguruma went through self-loathing, seeing himself as a loser who can't keep his ideology and started a new one based on hell and darkness. However, he still shows compassion to Kageyama, allowing him to let him under his wing and putting him out of his misery after he became a Native Worm saying that they will always be partners. When Tendou managed to infiltrate his flawless security team and upstage him by revealing how a Worm had done the same, he was so angry that he immediately challenged Kabuto to a fight. While he managed to defeat Tendou and destroy his belt, he was shocked to learn that he had been unsuccessful in his mission to eliminate Kabuto forever when Tendou transformed with a repaired belt. His resulting hatred caused him to disregard the safety of his team in favor of getting revenge against Tendou, which led to the TheBee Zecter rejecting him in favor of Arata Kagami. After this he was reassigned to another part of the city, but returned when members of his former team were being eliminated from within by a traitor. Despite his renewed vow to protect his team, the TheBee Zecter had chosen Kageyama, making him the new leader of Shadow. Afterwards, he asked Kageyama to let him rejoin Shadow, but Kageyama turned him down. He returns in episode 33 as Kamen Rider KickHopper. He manages to force two Executive level Worms to retreat during his first appearance due to believing that they were laughing at him. After destroying multiple Pupa Worm, Yaguruma quickly stripped Kageyama of the TheBee Zecter with a Rider Kick after telling him that he had "been to Hell" and attempted to invite Kageyama to come with him. Though Kageyama is reluctant at first, he accepts Yaguruma's offer when he saved his life, proving his partner with a Hopper Zecter of his own. With Kageyama as Punch Hopper, Yaguruma ambush Kabuto and Gatack within an abandoned factory, with the two Hoppers easily defeating Kabuto and Gatack in a matter of minutes after the two were weakened by the activation of the 'Red Shoes' system. He and Kageyama attempt to destroy a confused and weakened Rena Mamiya during episode 40, in hopes of eliminating her early. However, he hesitates at the last moment, as if showing affection for Rena when he sees in her eyes that she has gone through the same darkness as he and Kageyama. Drake and Rena are then saved by Gon who used a fire extinguisher to distract the Hoppers. Their attempt almost works, but Rena is saved by Kamen Rider Drake. Their plan did have a side-effect, resulting in a recovery of Rena's Worm memories. When asked by Kageyama later, he says that he has indeed taken a liking to Rena, and therefore did not kill her. Even more so, Yaguruma protects Rena from Subst Worm when she is endangered. This led to an infuriated Kageyama, as it went against their beliefs of abandoning the light. Later, in his encounter with Rena and Daisuke, when Yaguruma says to Daisuke that he will protect Rena, he gets surprised when Rena, who temporarily reverted back to Uca Worm, hit him hard which sent him flying away. After that, he shows up with an injured face to a laughing Kageyama and their bond is restored. During episode 41, Kageyama and Yaguruma fight with a depressed Tsurugi as Punch and Kick Hopper. After defeating Tsurugi, Yaguruma offers him a place as his little brother, which Tsurugi happily accepts. Yaguruma meets Tendou once more, and challenges him to a tofu cook-off, but since the seller is sold out, they would have to reschedule. The trio then encounters Reiji Nogi who makes short work of them using "Freeze" to move out of the way and cause all their Rider Finishers to collide. Continuing from the comical arc of the tofu cook-off, near the end of the episode, Tendou accidentally stood them up, and Yaguruma and Kageyama are left in the street wondering if Tendou will come and if the challenge will still commence. During episode 43, the TheBee Zecter is once again offered to him by Tadokoro, but he declares that he is enjoying his stay in the pitch black hell, as he kicks the case containing the Zecter. Kageyama and Yaguruma watch as Reiji Nogi advances into Area Z during episode 44, and Kageyama wants to help them fight. Yaguruma laughs at him for trying to be a hero. But later after meeting with Tendou and Kagami as they prepare to face Cassis Worm, he decides to help them as Cassis Worm Gradius defeated Kageyama (who went and fought earlier as TheBee for the last time) and Gatack. Thinking that Cassis Worm laughed at Kageyama, he tells Cassisworm to laugh at him, as well. They perform a Triple Rider Kick and effectively neutralize his "Absorb" ability. Yaguruma later laughs at Kageyama for straying from the path of darkness and becoming TheBee, and so Kageyama returns to him, as Punch Hopper once again. Yaguruma displays his desire for the darkness during episode 45, he and Kageyama binding themselves with chains and weights so that they would not be able to fight for justice. Ignoring Tendou's request for assistance, he along with Kageyama sit and meditate, attempting to regain their darkness. Along with Kamen Rider PunchHopper, KickHopper defeats one of the two Cassis Worm Clipeus in episode 46. The two Hoppers utilize the Rider Jump function to send Cassis Worm flying into the air, destroying him with a Rider Kick and Punch as he falls to the earth. After seeing a picture of the Northern Lights, Yaguruma begins to ponder returning to the light again. Upon seeing Kageyama with a Worm identification necklace, Yaguruma scolds him for using such a device (apparently aware of its effect on human). In episode 48, Yaguruma realizes that Kageyama has become a Native Worm and can no longer control his form. As a show of pity, he uses a Rider Kick to end Kageyama's suffering. Holding his fallen partner, Yaguruma looks up to the stars in the night sky and says that he and Kageyama will always be partners and that they have to regain the light once again. His ultimate fate was left up to the viewer as he was given an ambiguous resolution. Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love In the movie adaptation, which set in an alternate timeline, Yaguruma appeared as a high-ranking ZECT official in league with Kamen Rider Ketaros and is still the wielder of the TheBee Zecter. He commanded the counterattack against Neo-ZECT and was able to annihilate a majority of the Neotroopers with his ZECT Trooper team (Shadow did not appear for some unknown reasons), calling it a "perfect mission". Despite this, he was killed on combat with Kamen Rider Hercus. His last words lamented having received a "perfect death." Kamen Rider Decade The World of Kuuga Yaguruma later appears in Kamen Rider Decade episodes 2 and 3 with his partner PunchHopper appear in the World of Kuuga during a dimensional distortion caused by Narutaki to fight Decade. However, when they start focusing their rage on Kuuga. Transcendence Narutaki causes another dimensional distortion that sends the two to another world where Kamen Riders Delta and Tiger appeared to be waiting. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Yaguruma later appears in the World of Decade to prevent Dai-Shocker from taking over. However, due to wanting to experience the hell that is Dai-Shocker, he sides with them. Diend summons PunchHopper, Gai, and Raia to fight him and Ouja. He fights PunchHopper and appears to have the upper hand. The results are not shown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider KickHopper was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Zi-O 2006: Next Level Kabuto 1= |-| 2= In 2019, Yaguruma receives an Anotherwatch from Heure and is turned into Another Kabuto, with a Worm who has previously mimicked his late partner Kageyama seemingly supporting him. He first appears to stop Gatack's attempt to destroy PunchHopper, saying to Kagami that he should not harm his "brother". The two then flee the scene. Later, PunchHopper lures out Kagami into an abandoned warehouse, where Yaguruma awaits as Another Kabuto to defeat Kagami. Kagami, along with Woz, transform and take on the Hellish brothers. Kagami tries to talk some sense into Yaguruma, but to no avail, as he believes that even as a Worm, Kageyama is still the only one who cares about him, and he will protect his partner. He then leaves PunchHopper to fight with Gatack as he takes on Woz. At first, Another Kabuto is having the upper hand with ClockUp, but Woz switches into WozGinga Wakusei and proceeds to perform an area attack, rendering Another Kabuto's speed meaningless. However, when his Another Rider form breaks, Yaguruma immediately assumes his KickHopper form and uses a Rider Kick on Woz, forcing him back. Yaguruma subsequently leaves and is seen on a river in his human form, wondering who has laughed at him. Personality During his time with ZECT, Yaguruma is an elitist who believes in his concept of "Perfect Harmony" in terms of leadership and pride. Most of the Shadow ZECTroopers answer to him without question. He is a kind leader who cares greatly about his subordinates, especially Shun Kageyama. After his encounter with Tendou, Yaguruma becomes bitter and envious towards him, and his pride becomes his fatal flaw, to the point the TheBee Zecter rejects him and chooses Kagami, and later Kageyama. Eventually, this results in his leaving ZECT. During his time post-ZECT as Kamen Rider KickHopper, Yaguruma has seemingly lost all traces of his former pride and has isolated himself from society. He, at this point, has turned into an antisocial nihilist who thinks that he is not loved and cared about by anyone or anything but "darkness", and that he prefers to stay in the darkness of Hell. He shows no hesistation in attacking his former colleagues at ZECT. When Shuichi offered him the TheBee Zecter and a position in ZECT again, he does not even care, and kicks the Zecter out of his sight coldly, as he longer wants to go out into the "light" and fights for justice anymore. However, at the end of the series, he and Kageyama have decided to try looking for the "light" again, the "light" of their own that nobody can touch. He can be easily angered if he sees anyone "laughing" at him or his partner Kageyama, as shown with his confrontation against the Cassis Worm. Despite his and Kageyama's isolating themselves in the darkness, Yaguruma still cares about Kageyama, seeing him as a young brother of sorts. When Kageyama is in a dark period like he is, Yaguruma offers him the Hopper Zecter and invites him to go with him to "hell". He is reluctant and visibly sad in having to end his partner's life in the finale due to the fact that he is transforming into a Worm. In fact, this brotherly bond is so deep that he is even willing to protect and accept the partnership of the Worm who mimicked Kageyama's appearance. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Sou as Kamen Rider TheBee and Kamen Rider KickHopper appears with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. beeeyaguruma.JPG|Sou Yaguruma as Thebee in Masked Form ofcastbeeee.JPG|Sou Yaguruma as Thebee Rider Form Kamen Rider All Rider Generation 2 Sou as KickHopper appeared as the boss and unlockable after the game cleared. thehooopers.JPG|The Hoppers in Kamen Rider All Generation 2 Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Sou appears in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes as KickHopper. He later also appears as TheBee in the last running game. As KickHopper, Rider Jump -> Rider Kick is his finisher , As TheBee, his finisher will be Rider Sting after his Shadow's subordinate rained his target with their shots. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Sou appears using your finish attack Rider Kick in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes as KickHopper with the others Kamen Riders including the Movie Riders. The_hoppperssssss.jpg|The Hoppers in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes Fourze Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Sou appears in Kamen Rider Climax Heroes as KickHopper with the others Kamen Riders including the Movie Riders ,he using your finish attack Rider Kick. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Kick Hopper is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Kick Hopper appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Rider Kick. kickhhhhh.JPG|Kamen Rider Kick Hopper riderrrrrkickhopper.JPG|Kamen Rider Kick Hopper using Rider Kick Fighting Style As the former leader of the elite troop Shadow, Yaguruma has considerable fighting prowess and leadership skills. During his time post-ZECT, he is shown to be perfectly able of fighting and pressuring low-level Worms without transforming. In fact, he can dispatch highly trained ZECTroopers easily with nothing but his kicks alone, proving his sheer skill and strength. As KickHopper, he is also strong enough to force two high-level Worms (one of them is an Executive) to retreat rather than take their chances with him in his debut. As TheBee he focused on boxing with both punching and kicking in terms of Kickboxing. As KickHopper, his fighting style becomes solely kick-based. Forms In his first appearance, he assumed the form of Kamen Rider TheBee. Later on, he became Kamen Rider KickHopper. In Kamen Rider Zi-O he used Anotherwatches to become Another Kabuto *'Height': 192 cm *'Weight': 127 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 t *'Kicking Power': 9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/8.6 s is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. Appearances: Kabuto Episodes 7-9, God Speed Love - Rider= Rider Form * Rider Height: 192 cm * Rider Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 6 t **'Finisher Power': 17 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.6 s is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which merely resembles the wasp motif. In this form TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds to match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. Appearances: Kabuto Episodes 6-9, God Speed Love }} - KickHopper= KickHopper Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 93 kg *'Ability Perimeters' *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 6.5 t **'Finisher Power': 20 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.6 s Unlike all of the other Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto, the Kamen Rider Hopper Series Riders only have one form that they transform into. has a green Acrida cinerea motif and by raising the legs on the , KickHopper can jump high into the sky. By lowering the legs on the Hopper Zecter, the energy is concentrated into a tachyon-powered . The impact upon landing on the ground again powers up another kick. Appearances: Kabuto Episodes 33-42, 46-48, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Zi-O Episode 37 - Another Kabuto= Another Kabuto *'Rider Height': 195 cmTV Asahi. (2019). Another Kabuto. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg *'Creator:' Heure *'Year of Origin:' 2019 *'Position of year:' Left thigh. *'Name and position:' "KABUTO", right thigh. ::Powers and Abilities *'Clock Up:' ability enables ZECT Kamen Riders Masked Rider System to travel at speed of light to match the speeds of the Worms, who are also moving at super speed. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 37-38 }} Equipment Devices *Rider Brace: TheBee's transformation brace *TheBee Zecter: TheBee's transformation device *ZECT Buckle: TheBee's Clock Up belt, and KickHopper's transformation-Clock Up hybrid belt *Hopper Zecter: KickHopper's transformation device *Anotherwatch: Another Kabuto's Transformation device Weapons *Zecter Needle: TheBee's prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack *Anchor Jack: The gold-joints installed onto the left leg of KickHopper Vehicle *Machine Zectron: TheBee's Rider Machine **As KickHopper, he use this on Playstation 2 game Wizard Ring This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider KickHopper is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider KickHopper. Hopper Brother Ring 1.jpg|KickHopper Ring Super Kick Hopper.jpg|KickHopper Ring (Green) Behind the scenes Portrayal Sou Yaguruma is portrayed by , who later portrayed in . As Kamen Rider KickHopper, his suit actor was . Notes *Throughout the show, neither Yaguruma or Kageyama demonstrated a Clock Up ability using the Hopper Zecters, although they have the ability to in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' Playstation 2 video game, and Kamen Rider Zi-O. *Like many Riders in the series, it was never explained how Yaguruma managed to obtain both Hopper Zecters. *Another Kabuto's head design is a mix of Salis Worms and a samurai's kabuto helmet. **As a corrupted power relevant to the original Kabuto Zecter, the shape of his belt is a beetle larva. *Yaguruma is the third Legend Rider to become an Another Rider after Kuroto Dan (Another OOO) & Dark Shinji (Another Ryuga) **As with most Another Riders, Yaguruma as Another Kabuto is the opposite to Souji Tendou. Both are perfectionists and possess a wide array of talents (Yaguruma described as a "Perfect Harmony"). However Yaguruma's original methods was much stricter and is much more prone to anger in contrast to the much calmer and idealistic Tendou, which led him to his downfall; and by becoming KickHopper, Yaguruma adopts an antisocial and nihilistic worldview. **Yaguruma is the first Legend Rider to use both his original Rider form and an Another Rider form at the same time. *Instead of the Kabuto Zecter, Another Kabuto's belt is based on the Electrer, Kamen Rider Stronger's transformation belt. This is a reference to Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Stronger having similar designs. See Also *Souji Tendou - Original Kamen Rider Kabuto. *KabutoArmor - The result of using the Kabuto Ridewatch. References Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Another Riders Category:Rhinoceros Beetle Monsters